Paris Love
by cammieXzach9900
Summary: Disclaimer: Ally Owns all! Cammie goes to Paris for summer break along with Bex, Liz, Cammie's mom and Joe. But what happens when she gets tailed? What happens when she meets Zach again?
1. XoXArriving in ParisXoX

_CHAPTER 1_

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Cammie's POV+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

I went to Paris with Mom, Bex, Macey, Liz and Joe Solomon. Yes, I mean _the _Joe Solomon, the hottest teacher you'll ever meet.

Anyways, it was her idea to have him come along, such a shock (Note: sarcasm).

We just got to our hotel.

Mom's room number was 1045.

Joe's was 1046

Liz's was 1047

Bex's was 1048

Macey's room was 1049

And mine was 1050.

I just packed my stuff away, then I left my room.

I came out, I bet Macey made Liz and Bex help her with unpacking, I feel sorry for them...

Joe came out.

"Oh, Ms. Morgan... you're already done?" he asked.

"You can drop the formality." I said.

He grinned.

"Right..." he said.

Then mom came out.

"Oh Cammie, Joe. You two are done too?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Joe didn't reply, but mom knew the answer.

"That's good. Cammie you can go into town and look around if you want." mom said.

"Alright, I'll see you later." I said, heading to the elevator.

I went in and pushed the 1st floor button.

Our rooms are on the 7th floor.

I really hate elevators...

They always make me dizzy.

When I finally got out, I was super dizzy, next time I'm definitely taking the stairs, even if I would have to go up 7 floors...

I walked out of the hotel and started walking down the street...

I walked into the mall, but I noticed some guy folowing me, maybe I'm just paranoid.

I decided I'd better at least get some new clothes.

I guess I should get Macey approved clothes, if she finds out I didn't, then I'm so dead.

I bought a brown plaided skirt... mini skirt... () apparently these are supposed to be popular... I don't know how, but I guess it'll work for now...

I also bought a white silky top (./images/uploadimg/950/350__1_tops_phoebe_top_)

I bought black high boots (.)

I don't know what made me buy them, but I did...

So that's what I put on...

I looked like any other tourist now...

Just I wasn't like them...

I saw the same guy from before, he didn't even bother changing his appearance.

I merged with the crowd, but then I saw guys who looked too similar to him heading towards me, that's when I ran out of the crowd and into an empty side walk.

I couldn't see who it was, but there was a guy there.

He looked at me, I saw them, those green eyes...

He had brown hair.

"She went this way!" someone called.

Then I heard loud footsteps running this way.

I had to think fast.

I had a plan, but what would happen if that guy wasn't who I thought he was?

I quickly walked towards the guy, I did it quickly, I kissed him.

He put his arms around my waist, my arms around his neck.

Just then, the guys that were after me ran by, they were gone now...

For now at least...

I pulled away.

We were only an inch away from each other now, I was obviously blushing.

"Cammie..." he said.

"Zach, thanks." I said.

"Who were those guys?"

"I... I don't know..."

He looked at me, I mostly mean me looked at what I was wearing.

I smirk spread across his face.

"Nice outfit." he said.

I stomped on his foot with my high heel boots.

"OW! It _was_ a compliment." he said.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Zach's POV+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Yes, I actually said that.

Can I help myself?

NO

Cammie looked hot.

But boy did that hurt!

She turned around, her hair looked so beautiful while she did it.

But she started walking away.

"Don't be that way." I said.

She just kept walking away.

I ran after her, I grabbed her hand and pulled her into me.

"Zach." she said, sounding annoyed.

"Cammie, come on don't be like that."

"Why are you in paris anyways?" she asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." I said.

"I'm vacationing."

"Same." I said.

"Now let go of me." Cammie said.

"Why?" I asked, innocently.

"Zach." she warned.

Then she elbowed me, hard.

She slipped out of my grip and ran into the crowd.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Cammie's POV+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Looks like I got away.

It's good I'm such a great pavement artist.

I headed back to the hotel, but on the way, I saw the guys who were after me.

They looked like they were still looking for me, that's means they didn't see me yet...

Or they don't know they saw me...

That happens a lot...

I headed in the hotel, I pushed the elevator button.

I slipped in, but so did some other people... 2 people to be exact...

I looked to see who it was...

They were too familiar...

I felt like the elevator was shrinking, what was I supposed to do?

The first guy was who was after me, I guess he found me...

The second guy, you could say he's a stalker...

This definitely not good...

Or is it...?

* * *

**Who is the stalker? How can she get away? Or can she at all? Is the stalker working with the guys who are after Cammie? Where is Zach when all this is happening? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. XoXCammie's TrickXoX

_CHAPTER 2_

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Cammie's POV+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

What am I supposed to do in situations like this?

That's simple.

Pretend to be someone else, but that's what I'm good at.

"Excuse me miss." the guy who was after me said.

I put on a thick french accent.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you happen to be Cameron Morgan?" he asked.

"No, I am Madison Ace." I said.

"Oh, sorry for the misunderstanding." he apologized.

"Oh, it's no problem at all. But what might your name be?" I said.

"Oh yes, that was rude of me, asking your name without telling you mine. My name is Derek Hunt." he said.

He sure is on a hunt...

For me...

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Like wise." he said.

I glanced at my _stalker_...

Looking at his brown hair and his green eyes.

That's right.

The stalker is Zach.

Zachary Goode.

The elevator stopped at floor 5.

Derek, or if that really is his name, got out of the elevator.

Then the door closed, there was pure silence.

I rested against the elevator wall, just like Zach did on the mission when he tailed me, it was sophmore year...

I know that Zach knew it was me, right?

I was wearing the same outfit that he saw me in moments ago...

He wasn't even looking at me, not even slightly.

I guess I could play along for a bit...

The elevator stopped at the 7th floor, we both got off.

He's on the 7th floor too?

We were both walking to the same direction.

I saw room number 1050, I headed to it.

I was about to go in my room, when Zach went into room number 1051.

Right beside mine...

Just great...

But how didn't he realize it was me?

I went in.

I lied on my bed.

I felt like singing.

But what song...?

Then I realized one I wanted to sing right now...

I'd Lie by Taylor Swift...

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

_I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs_

_And.._

_I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away_

_My god if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you..._

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything_

_But my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My god he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make up_

_And pray for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you asked me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

It's true...

Or at least it was true in my Sophmore year...

But know I know the truth...

I love Zachary Goode...

I suddenly heard the phone ring.

Who could be calling me?

I put my french accent on again.

I picked up and said "hello?"

"You have a nice voice and all, but can you keep it down?" a guy asked, it was Zach.

Time to have a little fun...

"Excusez-moi?!" I asked, making my voice sound upset.

"Wait! I just need some silence right now..." he said.

"EXCUSEZ-MOI!" I yelled into the phone then hung up.

I started laughing.

Then I heard knocking on the door.

Probably Zach...

I opened the door.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude, but I'm in a bad mood."

"Why?" I asked.

But then someone came down the hallway...

It was Joe.

"Zach? Why are you here?" Joe asked.

"Vacationing."

"I guess you already met Cammie." Joe said.

Zach's head turned to Joe.

"Cammie? I met her, but... do you know where she is?" Zach asked.

"She's right in front of you." Joe said, stating out the obvious.

His head turned back to me.

I giggled, but kept the accent.

"Bye Zach."

I closed the door, but still listened in on their conversation.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Zach muttered.

I was holding in laughter.

"What did she do this time?" Joe asked.

"Apparently she's a french girl named Madison Ace." Zach said.

"I should've expected her to do something like this..." Joe said, laughing.

Wait a minute...

Is he amused by what I did...?

Maybe I'll get extra Coveops credits...

Knowing Joe...

I doubt it...

I heard someone walking closer.

"Hey dude, whoa! Mr. S, you're here." I heard someone said, it was definitely Grant.

"Yes, Mr. Newman." Joe said.

"Where's Cammie?" I heard someone asked, I know that british accent anywhere.

Bex.

"Her room." Zach said.

I heard banging on the door.

Bex.

I opened it.

She almost hit my face, but I dodged.

"Whoa! Is it kill Cammie day or something?!" I asked.

"Sorry..." she mumbled, feeling guilty.

"It's okay, I guess... you know you only almost hit me in the face... hard." I said, making her feel more guilty.

But then we both smiled at each other and laughed.

"Hey Bex." Grant said.

"Grant!" Bex exclaimed.

"What's with all the yelling?" Liz asked, as she came over.

Then I noticed Jonas walking over too.

"Hi..." they both said nervously.

"How cute..." Joe teased, sounding bored.

I slapped him in the arm, it was almost too fast to see.

He just glared at me, I did the same to him, but it turned into a smirk.

"Anyway... Bex what did you need?" I asked.

"Oh right!" she exclaimed, then she grabbed my arm and pulled me into her room.

Macey was in there, Liz followed after us, closing the door.

"What's this about?" I asked.

"What else? A PARTY!" Bex exclaimed.

"Yeah, you know... we could invite the boys too..." Macey said, grinning at all of us.

"Good idea!" Bex exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's go ask." Liz said.

"Wait." I said.

"What?" they all asked.

"Joe and mom would probably listen in on us if they knew about it... I have a plan." I said.

"That's true... let's go with your plan, knowing you... it'll be good." Liz said.

"Okay, wait... whose room will we use?" Macey asked.

"Whose is the biggest?" Liz asked.

"Mine." I said, feeling slightly guilty.

"Okay, we'll use your room." Macey said.

"Wait! The boys aren't going to be sleeping there too, right? It is a sleepover party after all..." Bex trailed off.

"Yeah, they will." Macey said.

"What?!" Bex asked, but she sounded excited...

"Um... I'll just go get my room ready now..." I said, getting out quickly.

Okay, so there's not really anything to get ready, except to hide my clothes so the guys don't see them... especially Zach!

When I finished that, I took a piece of paper and wrote something on it.

I went out of my room, I went to Zach's door and knocked. I dropped the note on the floor and quickly snuck into my room.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Zach's POV+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

I heard the someone knocking, I went to the door, no one was there.

On the ground was a note, I picked it up and read it.

_Hey Zach,_

_The girls and I are having a party, a sleep over, you and the guys are invited. It'll start in my room at 8:00pm._

_-C_

A sleep over, she must trust us if she'll let us sleep in her room, with them...

I didn't mean it like that... but I wish I did...

I went to Grant's room first.

"Hey Zach." he siad.

"Guess who invited us to a sleep over." I said.

"Who?"

"The girls."

"WHAT?! The girls are going to let us sleep in their rooms?!" he asked, way too excitedly.

"Not in that way... not in the sick and wrong way..." I mumbled, being upset about that.

"Damn..." he muttered.

"Just go to Cammie's room at 8:05." I said, then I left.

I went to Jonas' room next.

"Zach? Something you need?" Jonas asked.

"The girls just invited us for a sleep over." I said.

His face turned red.

"WHAT?!" he asked, nervously.

"Just be at Cammie's room at 8:05." I said, then left.

Okay, they'll be late, that means I get more time with Cammie... but what about the other girls?

I went to my room, all my PJ's were just PJ bottoms...

Cammie will love this...

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Cammie's POV+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

I guess I should pick my PJ and put it on, just in case the guys try to peak...

You never know...

* * *

**What will happen at the sleep over? Will the girls really let the guys sleep in the same room as them? What will happen between Zach and Cammie? REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	3. XoXPartyXoX

_CHAPTER 3_

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Cammie's POV+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

I was deciding on which PJ to wear...

When I finally picked...

I picked my plaid PJ pants (.?productid=16924&cat=360&page=1)

Along with my pink tank top (.?productid=17012&cat=568&page=1)

I put it on, but then I heard a knock on my door.

It was only 7:30, why would anyone be coming yet?

I went to the door, I opened it to see Zach.

"Zach? Why are you here early?" I asked.

He didn't answer, he just quickly kissed me.

"Um... okay, make yourself a t hom... I guess..." I mumbled.

He smirked, then sat on my couch.

"Nice PJ." he said.

Just when he said PJ, I realized what he was only wearing PJ pants... no shirt... (.)

I think I've died and gone to heaven...

"So... anything to eat around here?" he asked.

"Um... yeah... mini fridge..." I said, pointing to the mini fridge in the corner.

He got up and went over to it, I noticed he pulled out a coke.

He must've noticed me watching him, he smirked.

"I know I'm hot, but usually you aren't usually the kind of person to be out of it this much from seeing me." he said, then winked at me... it was a flirty wink...

My face was turning red.

"I... I am not." I protested.

"Liar." he said, placing his coke on my table and walking over to me.

He put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

What's he going to do?

I was blushing, I knew it...

He slowly leaned down... yes, slowly for dramatic effect...

He pressed his lips against mine, my arms slipped around his neck.

I was enjoying this too much...

He pulled me even closer now, he started kissing deeper...

He is such a great kisser...

We broke off for air, but didn't move our faces far apart.

"Zach..." I whispered.

He smirked, but then leaned in again, we started kissing again.

I heard the door slightly open, someone must've picked the lock...

"Eww... enough with the snogging..." Bex complained, I know her british accent anywhere...

We broke off, but I turned to her I was pouting.

"Cammie, don't give me that look." Bex whined.

I kept it going, I noticed Zach started laughing.

"Zach, looks like you came prepared to impress Cammie, no shirt? Nice touch." Macey commented.

He grinned.

I don't the pout.

"Yeah, plus you came early just to snog with Cam." Bex added.

"I guess we can't really ruin their moment than, can we?" Liz asked.

"Sadly, no." Macey said, sighing.

"Just don't do it out here, go back to your room or something." Bex said.

"Fine with me." Zach said, loosening his grip, he grabbed my hand and got me out of the room and into his. "Where were we..." he trailed off.

"Zach..." I mumbled.

He let my hand go and sat on his bed.

"Geez... they completely ruined the mood." he said.

I started laughing. "Yeah, got that right." I sat next to him. "But who says that's it's totally gone..." trailed off. I slipped my arms around his neck and started kissing him.

He pulled me onto his lap, his arms around my waist again.

It feels so right to be with him now...

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Bex's POV++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Geez... they're always snogging...

Okay, so it was only once I caught them, but still... I bet you that they did it before...

"Those two make me sick." Macey said.

"You too?" I asked.

"Well duh!"

"Yeah, snogging like that..." I said.

"Well... it is her room, but still..." Macey said.

Oh... she's right...

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Zach's POV+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

She got me right back in the mood.

Just then the door burst open, in came Grant.

"Dude! What should wear to the girl's party?" he asked, as he ran in.

When he looked at me, he grinned.

"Looks like someone's busy." he joked.

We stopped kissing, Cammie looked at him and put on her pout...

She is so adorable and irresistible when she does that...

I feel sorry for Grant...

He covered his face with his hand's.

"Don't give me that look!" he whined.

After a minute me peaked out from in between his fingers.

She was still doing it.

I started laughing.

"You and Bex are perfect for each other." I teased.

"We are, but what do you mean?" he asked.

"Cammie just did the same thing to her. Anyways... what did you want again?" I asked.

She stopped pouting, she grinned with satisfaction.

"I wanted help picking what I'd wear to the party." Grant said.

"Just go with no shirt, she'll be putty in your hands." I said.

"Whoa... so that's why you're wearing no shirt... I thought you were going to... you know...do _it_ with Cammie..." Grant said.

I noticed Cammie turn red as she got out of my arms, putting her hands on her eyes.

"I'm not listening anymore!" she said, then made noises so she wouldn't hear anymore.

She left.

"Just great..." I muttered.

"Sorry man, didn't mean to scare your girl away. You looked happy kissing her." he said.

"Don't worry about it, I got plenty of kissing time." I said, smirking.

"Okay, now help me pick!" he whined.

"Just pick some PJ pants, then you're good to go, now get out." I said, pushing him out the door.

Geez... he made Cammie leave.

But it was worth it to see her reaction...

* * *

**Will Cammie tell the girls what Grant said? What would their reactions be like? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. XoXEavesdroppingXoX

**I now realize that those links for the clothes didn't work but no matter what I do I can't make them work. So just use your imagination!!!!!! Sorry if you can't but what's important is the story!!!!!!!!******

**Hopefully it works this time!!!!!!!!!**

**Please Tell me if one of them isn't working!!!!!!! **

**Enjoy the Chapter!!!!!!!!!**

CHAPTER 4

**Cammie's POV**

I burst into my room.

Bex, Macey and Liz were all staring at me.

"Did something happen?" Bex asked.

"Yeah. You're boyfriend is what happened." I said.

"What did Grant do?" she asked.

I started turning red "Well..." I mumbled.

"Tell us." Macey commanded.

I started telling them everything that happened.

**Zach's POV**

Geez...

Grant messed up...

He scared Cammie away...

Although her reaction was pretty funny.

But he's finally gone.

Finally...

But then from the room next door, which was Cammie's I heard someone yelled.

"HE SAID WHAT?!" I recognized it to be Bex.

I went over to the wall to hear better.

"Do you think Zach would do that though?" Macey asked.

"Um..." Cammie mumbled.

"Cammie. Yes or no." Macey said.

"I... I..." she paused, then sighed. "I just don't know."

Did she really say that?

"Well... it is Zach you're talking about." Liz said.

"You're right. He probably would." Macey said.

"If he does I'll kill him!" Bex yelled.

Remind me not to mess with her...

"I doubt Cammie would want you to." Macey said, in a mocking tone.

"MACEY!" Bex and Cammie yelled.

"What? He probably would, but you probably wouldn't care. It's just the thought of doing _it _that scares you." Macey said.

"SHUT UP!" Cammie yelled. I could tell she was turning red. I didn't even have to see her.

"So does that mean we shouldn't have the guys come over?" Liz asked.

I heard silence for the longest time.

Or at least it seemed long.

"Um..." Bex and Cammie mumbled.

"They're still coming. Plus, I invited _someone_." Macey said.

"Who?" the other girls asked.

"Do you guys remember Ethan Dalton and Mason Darby?" Macey asked.

She just had to invite them...

"You invited them?" Liz asked.

"Yeah." she said, like it wasn't really important.

But I know something about them that the girls don't.

"They're really sweet, well... Ethan more. Mason is just more hot." Bex said.

"That's true." Liz said.

"What do you think about them Cammie?" Bex asked.

"Nothing that you guys didn't say." Cammie said.

She can't really think Mason is hot...

Right?

RIGHT?!

He's just acting.

Same with Ethan.

They do whatever it takes to get the girl they want.

But they won't get the one they want this time.

They won't get Cammie...

"Cammie... what do you really think of Mason?" Macey asked.

"Well... I..." Cammie paused.

Suddenly Jonas burst through the door.

"Zach? What are you doing?" he asked.

I glared at him.

Silently signalling him to shut up.

He did.

I got away from the wall and sat on my bed.

Pretending I was never there.

The girls burst through the door.

Well... Cammie just casually walked in.

Bursting through doors is kind of low for spies.

We have to act calm.

But the fact that both Mason and Ethan like Cammie is getting to me...

They'll never get her...

She's my Gallagher girl...

* * *

**Well? How'd you like it? Goode right? Or is it bad? Is this story messed? What will happen at the sleepover? What will the girls say to Zach? Will Grant interrupt once again? (probably) REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	5. XoXStarting The PartyXoX

CHAPTER 5

**Cammie's POV**

"YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING WEREN'T YOU?!" Bex asked-yelled.

"What are you talking about now, can't I get any peace. First Grant comes in and bugs me." Zach said.

"And ruined your moment." Jonas muttered, as he left.

"AND WHERE THE HELL IS GRANT?!" Bex asked.

Zach sighed and then pointed out the obvious. "He's in his room."

"Oh... right." she said.

"Let's go." Macey said.

Bex, Macey and Liz bolted out. BUt Macey made sure I stayed.

"Stay with him." she whispered.

I turned my back to Zach and just watched then leave and bang on Grant's door.

Next thing I knew, Zach pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately.

I slipped my arms around his neck.

We were kissing for a while but it seemed for such a short time. It was actually 10 minutes.

"Oh come on you're snogging again already." I heard Bex complain.

"Yeah, stop already." Macey complained.

"It's party time!" Grant exclaimed.

Zach released me, but didn't seem to happy about it.

"I'm surprised you're not dead." I said to Grant.

He simply muttered curse words in different languages.

"Let's go to Cammie's room and start the party already!" Bex exclaimed.

We all headed to my room.

The snacks were set up, games were set up (twister, trouble, monopoly, etc...) and we were ready to party like crazy.

I noticed a certain game, probably set up by Macey...

Spin the bottle.

**Zach's POV**

Just then we heard knocking on the door.

"That's probably Mason and Ethan." Macey said, opening the door.

"Hey Macey." Mason said, as he came in.

"Hey everyone." Ethan said, coming in.

Mason and Ethan were both eyeing Cammie.

Those bastards...

* * *

**How will this party turn out? Will Zach end up killing both Mason and Ethan? (bit extreme, but it could happen) I know this a late update, but... I'm getting tired of writing the same thing......... if you read my other stories you'll know that I was sick for a while and that's why it's short and late update. Either way...................................... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	6. XxXKaraoke ContestXxX

**Chapter 6**

**Zach's POV**

There's no way they'll get Cammie.

No way.

"Let's get this party started!" Grant exclaimed.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Mason said.

"So what should we start with?" Jonas asked.

"FOOD!" Grant yelled.

"I so should've expected this." Macey said.

"BRING ON THE FOOD!" Grant yelled.

"SHUT UP!" we all yelled at him together.

"Well, just order some damn room service and I'll shut up." Grant said.

"Fine, we'll order room service, happy?" Bex said. But she didn't seem too happy.

"Absolutely!" Grant exclaimed.

Bex grabbed a book and slammed it into Grant's head.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

He ran and hid behind the couch.

We all just started laughing, well… except for him.

Bex ordered some room service and did she ever order a lot.

Grant was still hiding behind the couch.

"Cam, how about some music?" Macey asked.

"Sure."

Macey went to the CD player and turned it on. Took her CD out and slipped it in the CD player. On came _Oh My My My by Taylor Swift_.

"We should have a karaoke contest." Macey said.

"Why?" Grant asked. "That's stupid."

"SHUT UP!" Bex yelled.

Grant went back to hiding, which made us all laugh again.

I saw Mason talking to Cammie, but I couldn't quite hear them.

The song went to _Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift_.

"The karaoke contest sounds like a great idea." Bex said, calmly.

"Yeah." Liz said.

"Then it's settled." Macey said.

"That's why you asked about the music isn't it?" Liz asked.

"Precisely." Macey said.

"Macey, you go first." Bex said.

"Fine, but you're next."

"Then it'll be Liz, then Cammie. Save the best for last." Bex said.

"Is Cammie really that great of a singer, I don't think I've heard her yet." Macey said.

"She's the best!" Bex exclaimed.

"Yeah, she is." Liz agreed.

"Alright, let's start." Bex said.

Macey put on _Should've Said No by Taylor Swift_.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_

_The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone_

_Yesterday I found out about you_

_Even now just looking at you: feels wrong_

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me..._

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_You can see that I've been crying_

_And baby you know all the right things: to say_

_But do you honestly expect me to believe_

_We could ever be the same..._

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me..._

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_I can't resist... before you go, tell me this_

_Was it worth it..._

_Was she worth this..._

_No... no no no..._

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me..._

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me._

Everyone clapped, and then it was Bex's turn.

Bex put on _Never Far Behind by Aly and Aj_.

_I know this really isn't you_

_I Know Your Heart Is Somewhere Else_

_And I'll Do Anything I Can_

_To Help You Break Out Of This Spell_

_I See You Following your Crowd_

_I Know You're Trying To Fit In_

_But If Your Gonna Find Yourself_

_You Gotta Start From Deep, Deep Within_

_Hold On To What You Believe_

_I Will Always Be Your Friend_

_I Know Who You Are Inside_

_I Am With You Till The End_

_Never Far Behind_

_I am standing in the distance_

_You can take your time_

_And I will be there waiting_

_Never Far Behind_

_Yeah_

_Never Far Behind_

_I Am Sending You A Message_

_Don't ever Think That It's Too Late_

_When You Care About Someone_

_There is always room for change_

_you're allowed to make mistakes_

_it's a part of every life_

_I Don't See you any different_

_The Truth Is Shining In Your Eyes_

_Hold On To What You Believe_

_I Will Always Be Your Friend_

_I Know Who You Are Inside_

_I Am With You Till The End_

_Never Far Behind_

_I am standing in the distance_

_You can take your time_

_and I will be there waiting_

_Never Far Behind_

_Yeah_

_Never Far Behind_

_You Can Take Your Time_

_And I Know_

_From My Heart_

_I Will Always Be Your Friend_

_I Know Who You Are Inside_

_I Am With You Till The End_

_Never Far Behind_

_I am standing in the distance_

_You can take your time_

_and I will be here waiting_

_Waiting by my side_

_God_

_Is Never Far Behind_

_I Am Sending you a message._

Everyone clapped. Then Liz looked nervous, it was her turn.

Liz put on _Piece of Heaven by Cascada_.

_The minute you walked through my door_

_I knew this love is forever more_

_But then you told me all these lies_

_See the tears filling up my eyes_

_All I want, is a little piece of heaven_

_All I need, a little piece of heaven_

_Piece, of heaven_

_All I want, is a little piece of heaven_

_All I need, a little piece of heaven_

_Naaaa, na na na na na na, na na na_

_naaaa, na na na na na, naaaa naaaa naaaa_

_Piece, of heaven_

_You taught me right from wrong_

_And told me always to be strong_

_But now I'm better off alone_

_Searching for a better home_

_All I want, is a little piece of heaven_

_All I need, a little piece of heaven_

_Naaaa, na na na na na na, na na na_

_Laaaa, la la la la la, laaaa laaaa laaaa_

_Piece, of heaven_

_Piece, of heaven_

Everyone clapped. Cammie sure looked happy about her turn. I guess she really likes singing. I can't wait for her to start, but it's not like I'm showing that.

Mason and Ethan looked anxious, they're such losers.

Cammie put on _Everything I'm Not by The Veronicas_.

_Oh no_

_Don't go changing_

_That's what you told me from the start_

_Thought you where something different_

_That's when it all just fell apart_

_Like you're so perfect_

_And I can't measure up_

_Well I'm not perfect_

_Just all messed up_

_I was losing myself to somebody else_

_But now I see_

_I don't wanna pretend_

_So this is the end of you and me_

_Cause the girl that you want_

_She was tearing us apart_

_Cause she's everything_

_Everything I'm not_

_It's not like I need somebody_

_Telling me where I should go at night_

_Don't worry you'll find somebody_

_Someone to tell how to live their life_

_Cause your so perfect_

_And no one measures up_

_Yeah all by yourself_

_You're all messed up_

_I was losing myself to somebody else_

_But now I see_

_I don't wanna pretend_

_So this is the end of you and me_

_Cause the girl that you want_

_She was tearing us apart_

_Cause she's everything_

_Everything I'm not_

_Now wait a minute_

_Because of you_

_I never knew all the things that I had_

_Hey don't u get it_

_I'm not going anywhere with you tonight_

_Cause this is my life_

_I was losing myself to somebody else_

_But now I see_

_I don't wanna pretend_

_So this is the end of you and me_

_Cause the girl that you want_

_She was tearing us apart_

_Cause she's everything_

_Everything I'm not_

_But now I see_

_I don't wanna pretend_

_So this is the end of you and me_

_Cause the girl that you want_

_she was tearing us apart_

_Cause she's everything_

_Everything I'm not_

She sounded like a goddess.

They weren't joking when they said she was the best.

The room was silent.

Then it filled with clapping.

I noticed that Mason was staring at Cammie, and I mean STARING.

If you know what I mean…

He only likes Cammie for how she looks.

That bastard!

* * *

**What will Zach do to Mason and Ethan? Kill them? How will Cammie react? Does she see Mason staring at her? Will she see through his little game? Will she find out why he likes her? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. XxXSpin the bottleXxX

**Chapter 7**

**Zach's POV**

I noticed that Cammie glanced at Mason for a split second, but then averted her eyes.

Although, she looked slightly uneasy.

Then a someone knocked on the door.

Bex opened it.

It was the room service.

"FOOD!" Grant exclaimed.

"SHUT UP FOR THE LAST TIME!" Bex yelled.

He went back into hiding.

Now we had the food, so the room service people left.

Grant ate most of it, well... once he came out of hiding.

I sat beside Cammie on the couch.

"Great party huh?" Cammie asked.

No one else was really paying attention to us.

"Yeah, but only because you're here." I said, winking at her.

She blushed, but tried to hide it.

"Time for spin the bottle!" Bex exclaimed.

Spin the bottle...

The only chance they would get to kiss Cammie!

Damn!

"It won't mean a thing." Cammie said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"If I have to kiss anyone but you. It won't mean anything." she repeated.

I smiled.

So we were all around the bottle.

"Bex, you go first this time." Macey said.

"Fine." she said.

Bex spun it, but it went for a while.

When it stopped, it pointed to Ethan.

So they kissed.

Grant looked terribly upset.

Next was Liz's turn.

When it stopped, it pointed to Jonas.

Lucky duck...

She was nervous, but kissed him.

Next was Cammie.

Crap!

I pointed to Mason.

CRAP!

Cammie shot me an apologetic glance.

She kissed him.

He enjoyed it way too much.

But after it was done, Cammie sat right next to Macey again.

She whicpered something to her.

Macey's turn.

It spun to Grant.

Macey kissed him, and then mouthed 'sorry' to Bex.

Bex slowly nodded.

Next was Ethan's turn.

I spun and hit Liz.

He kissed her.

Next was Grant's turn.

He spun and it hit Bex.

He looks over joyed now.

They kissed.

Bex looked happy as well.

Next was Jonas.

He spun and got Bex.

She kissed him, considering he was way too nervous.

After they finished, she gave Liz an apologetic look.

Next was Mason.

He got...

WTF!!!!!!!

HE GOT CAMMIE!

CRAP!

He kissed Cammie, but she didn't seem to happy about it.

It was finally my turn.

I can only hope to get Cammie.

I spun it.

Watching it slowly stop on...

Macey...

You have got to be kidding me!

NO!

WHY COULDN"T IT BE CAMMIE?!

I kissed Macey.

But Cammie looked hurt, but hid it well.

So she must be more hurt than she's leading on.

"What should we do next?" Liz asked.

"Dunno." Bex said.

Everyone else was distracted.

Cammie tapped me on the shoulder.

"Zach, can I talk to you?" she asked, but noticed Mason was watching. "Privately?"

"Sure, let's go to the terrace." I said.

We walked out onto the terrace.

"Cammie, is this about us kissing different people?" I asked.

"Kind of..."

"Wait a second... after kissing Mason... you don't like him now, do you?!"

"No, that's not what I meant. Zach just shush already." she said.

She put both her hands on my shoulders, and went on her tip toes.

She kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Aww!" was heard from the background.

We immediately stopped and turned.

Everyone was standing there.

Mason and Ethan were glaring at me.

"I guess you two couldn't stand not kissing each other." Macey said, stating the obvious.

"Wasn't before the party good enough for you?" Bex teased.

"It certainly wasn't good enough for me." I said, and then tightened my grip, making her look at my face.

She was blushing.

Mason and Ethan were still glaring at me.

* * *

**Seems like Zach always wins :P and we can only hope it'll stay that way. REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	8. XxXAlone TimeXxX

**Chapter 8**

**Cammie's POV**

Mason and Ethan didn't seem to like Zach very much.

They were glaring at him.

"Hey, you mind?" Zach said, pointing out that we wanted some privacy.

"If you want privacy, then just leave, and come back when you're done." Grant said, pointing out the obvious.

"Alright, if you insist." Zach said.

We left the room, he led me back to his room.

He went and sat on his bed, smiling at me, pretty much saying he wants me on his lap.

So I sat on his lap.

His arms went around my waist, and mine around his neck.

We were kissing for a while now.

Soon my hands started playin gwith his hair.

It's not like I'm really thinking right now.

I am kissing him right now after all!

We broke off, breathing heavy.

He lied down, pulling me with him.

I lied against his chest, he wasn't letting go.

"Cammie, be careful around Mason and Ethan." he said.

"Huh?" I managed to ask, while I was still catching my breath.

"They like you, but only for how you look. They can never love you like I do." he said, his grip tightened, pulling me more against his chest.

Whoa...

That's deep...

Did he really just say that?

"Zach..."

"Just... be careful." he said.

I nodded.

I felt (and heard) him sniff my hair. "You smell really nice."

I felt my heart speed up.

**Zach's POV**

Cammie's hair smelled like... strawberries.

My new favorite fruit.

"You smell like strawberries. My favorite." I said.

"Huh? You like strawberries?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, I could just eat you up." I joked.

She seemed speechless...

Awesome.

She looked up to see my face.

Just watching me for a few seconds.

"What?" she asked.

I sighed, "you're just so cute."

She started blushing majorly.

"What? I..."

"Nervous?" I teased.

She just bite her bottom lip nervously.

I laughed lightly.

* * *

**Like it? If anyone has any ideas, I might add them in (giving credit of course). REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	9. XxXInterruptedXxX

Chapter 9

**Cammie's POV**

Just great...

I was making a fool of myself...

See! This is what Zach does to me! Making me uncomfortable but without the thought of leaving.

My heart was pounding and I didn't dare get off him.

I was staring into his face, he kissed me again, lightly this time.

Only teasing me.

Suddenly, the door banged open. We both shot up, Zach's arm around my waist, we both stared as many people came in.

My eyes widened as I saw the one in front, he was grinning at me.

"Hello, Cammie."

"Isn't that... Jimmy?" Zach asked.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Aw, forgot my name already?" Josh teased.

"W-what are you doing here, Josh?" I asked quietly.

"That's simple. Capturing you and lover boy of course." Josh said plainly, then he pointed at me, I knew what was coming next. "Get her."

The men ran at me and Zach.

We fought back of course, knocking out at least half of them. Then one of the grabbed me from behind, I kicked back and hit him... where it hurts. I got free and jumped back a foot.

"Just give up already, Cam, you can't win." Josh laughed.

"Shut the f*** up." I hissed, punching one of the guys after me in the face.

"Just come quietly and you won't have to get hurt." Josh said, and he actually used the tone he used to use with me, the sweet one.

"Yeah, because I'm so going to fall for that." I said sarcastically.

"Worth a shot." Josh said, and then lunged at me with such speed, knocking me down, but I kicked him off and jumped off.

Josh got up, but then Zach ran over and punched him in the face. But Josh didn't even flinch, he then grabbed Zach's wrist, twisting it.

"You're weak, you know that?" Josh asked, amused.

"Stop!" I yelled, running at him, I knocked his legs from under him and kicked him repeatedly in the shin.

Zach just watched, smirking.

But then I saw a large guy go behind him and whack him on the head, knocking him out.

"Zach!" I yelled.

The guy grinned at me, taking a step to me. He punched me in the stomach, but I stayed up, only taking a few steps back. I was right against a wall.

The kept beating me up until I passed out.

Everything was black.

**Sorry for shortness and for not updating in so long. I was busy (when am I not?)**

**I also have goode news. After I finish a few of my stories I'll have more, as in I have a spectacular idea. When I first publish it, it'll probably have at least 5 chaps already. **

**Goode news, huh?**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

***** AUTHOR'S NOTE *****

I am terribly sorry for the delay on all of my fan fiction stories, but since it's near the end of school (THANK GOD FOR THAT!) I've been awfully busy.

When it's summer I promise I'll update more often. I won't be able to update any of the stories until after June 30th, that's probably the earliest.

I'm sorry for the delay, but it will soon be over.

_**cammieXzach9900**_


	11. XxXFakingXxX

Chapter 10

**Cammie's POV**

I woke up hours later, tied to a chair.

Typical.

"Finally awake I see." I saw Josh and groaned.

"Ew, it's you." I said.

He just stared at me blankly.

"What?" I asked, attitude in my voice.

"I'd watch what you say if I were you."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"We have your _Zeke_." He smirked, standing in front of me.

"Zach!" I kicked him in the shin. "Oh, and by the way, can you get anymore original?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Tying me to a chair. Really? Is that all?" I laughed, already trying to untie myself.

"For now." He grinned.

"Why are you doing this?" I looked down at the ground, making my eyes water.

"Cam..." He touched my cheek lightly. This could definitely work to my advantage.

"Don't touch me." I whispered, but made myself sound like I wanted him to stay close. He slipped his hand under my chin, making me look at him.

"I don't want to hurt you, we just have a few questions for you. That's really all, so just... Cam, please just co-operate." He stared into my eyes, and I started seeing the Josh I used to know. The Josh I liked. That's when something came to my mind.

"Was it all just a mission? Were you just on a mission when you were with me?" I asked.

"Yeah, at first." He admitted. "But then I honestly started falling for you." He sighed.

Ew, like I'd get back together with this loser. I bet he thinks I will.

"Really?" I asked, and I almost had my hands untied.

"Yeah, Cam, I still love you." He said.

_Good for you_, I thought coldly.

"Cam, I'll be right back, just gotta make sure of something. We can talk about how things used to be if you want, although, it's not like you're going anywhere." He left.

I finished untying myself.

"Wow, he's an idiot." I laughed softly to myself.

I went to open the door, but of course it was locked. Then I found a vent, and managed to pry the piece prohibiting anyone in off, then I crawled in.

After a lot of crawling I heard voices.

"... That's right, she wants me again. Looks like she never really loved you." I heard Josh laugh.

"Liar!" I heard Zach yell.

I stared down the vent, and saw Zach tied to a pole (Which proves to be much harder to get untied from by yourself).

"She said it herself. You're just the idiot that she doesn't really love." Josh laughed.

I've had enough, I broke the vent open and jumped down.

"And you're just the idiot that fell for it." I mimicked his mocking tone.

"Cam, are you telling me you don't love me?" He asked in his super sweet tone.

"Save it." I rolled my eyes, walking over to Zach.

"Not so fast, Cam." Josh said, taking a few steps toward me.

I made it to Zach, but didn't manage to untie him before Josh lunged at me. I kicked him off of me, and into the wall. Then I got up and jumped a few feet away.

"If you wanted, you could still be with me. Join the circle." He sounded like his mind literally snapped as he got up.

"Josh," I said super sweetly, but then turned harsh, "I think you need to see a doctor."

Zach snickered.

Josh kicked him hard.

Zach didn't wince.

"Leave my boyfriend alone!" I yelled at Josh, lunging at him.

"Gallagher girl, just untie me for Pete's sake." Zach groaned.

I kicked Josh in the nuts and then hurried to Zach. Josh was just getting up (after a lot of yelling and rolling on the ground) when I managed to untie Zach.

Before me or Zach could do anything, Josh pushed me into the pole, smashing my head against it.

I fell to the ground, and the whole room was spinning.

"You bastard!" Zach yelled, and that was the last thing I heard.

**Zach's POV**

How dare he hurt Cammie so badly, I punched him in the face. He took a few steps back, grunting.

"Back off!" He growled.

"How dare you hurt her!" I yelled, kicking him in the nuts. He was rolling on the floor again, yelling.

I kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

Then I took out my cell and called Grant.

"Hey dude." He said.

"Grant, Cammie and I were kidnapped," I went to the window and saw the hotel we were supposed to still be in, "We don't seem to be that far away. I can see the hotel from here."

"Is Cam alright?" He asked.

"No, she's knocked out!" I snapped.

"Calm down! How tall do you think the building is?" he asked.

I looked out the window, seeing that it was higher than the hotel.

"Higher than the hotel, that's for sure, most likely taller by 3 floors." I said.

"Alright, we'll be there." Grant said and hung up.

I knelt by Cammie and looked at her injury, she took a hard hit against that pole.

I swear, I'm going to kill that guy...

After we take him in for interogation.

**Grant's POV**

OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!

"Hey, that was Zach. Him and Cammie were kidnapped, they're in a tall building!" I said quickly.

"WHAT?" Bex jumped off the couch, panic across her face.

"I'll go tell Cam's mom and Joe." Macey said, walking out.

"A tall building, could it be that one?" Jonas pointed out the window to the only really tall building.

"Uh. Probably." I said.

"Oh my gosh, Cammie is kidnapped." Bex freaked.

"And she's unconscious." The second I said that, I knew I shouldn't have.

"NO!" Bex snapped.

Just then Joe and Cam's mom ran in with Macey.

"We think Cam and Zach are in that building." Liz pointed to the building Jonas pointed to a minute ago.

"That building has been abandoned for years." Joe said.

**Joe's POV**

Bex was freaking out, Grant would no doubt freak out because she's freaking out. And the others are going to be freaking out any second now. Rachel was freaking out, just not showing it.

"We'll go there, get them out, and bring them back." I said calmly.

Inside I just wanted make sure Cammie was here with us, to make sure she doesn't end up like her dad.

**How was it? Good? Bad? _Super_ good?**

**;p**

**REVIEW!**


	12. XxXThe TruthXxX

Chapter 12

**Cammie's POV**

Ugh... my aching head...

What happened?

…

…..

…...

Oh right, Josh threw me into the pole.

I didn't open my eyes, I was going to, until I heard voices. I kept breathing evenly.

"So what? I never cared for her, so why would I care now?" Josh's voice was so distinctive (not in a good way). Then there was a loud sound.

A slap.

"You were using her all along? Just stringing her along? What kind of sick bastard does that?" Zach snapped, followed by a few more loud sounds.

"One that's in the circle." Josh smirked. "Oh, but you know all about that. Pretending you don't have a clue what I'm talking about just to be with Cammie won't help. You won't get away from the circle, and neither does she. Or at least, you won't get away alive." Josh laughed, followed by a loud noise.

What are they talking about?

"Yeah, you're talking to the one Cavan member that got away, and hey, I can do it again." Zach said.

"Now who's stringing Cammie along? You're never going to tell her what you are, who you are. You're just like me. She'll end up hurt or dead, or at the very least, she'll never speak to you again when she finds out. And trust me, she will find out." Josh said.

"Shut up already!" More hitting sounds, very painful sounding ones.

They both were quiet, so I took that as my cue to "wake up".

I groaned, turning on my side.

"Cammie!" Zach was by my side when I opened my eyes.

"Zach? Huh? What happened?" I asked.

"Jimmy threw you into a poll." Zach said, glaring at Josh. I looked at Josh, he was now tied to the poll, very beaten up.

"You beat him up?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Zach mumbled.

"All because he threw me into a pole?" I asked.

"I suppose you could look at it like that." He chuckled, smiling at me.

"Aw, you're the best!" I exclaimed, sitting up to hug him.

"See, dude, this is what you gave up." Zach taunted Josh, smirking.

Josh remained quiet, staring at me with sad eyes. I was not going to fall for his little trap though, not that I did the first time anyway.

I was in Zach's arms, even though I knew the truth, or at least some of the truth. What I heard, it's just so unbelievable.

Zach couldn't be part of the circle, right? Well, sure Josh turned out to be one, but that doesn't mean that Zach... could be... one of them.

The guy that annoys me so much, the guy that I love, the guy that would do anything to save me (I think at least).

He couldn't be part of the circle of cavan. Sure, I don't know the first thing about Zach, not really, but that doesn't mean anything. Right?

**What'll happen next?**

**Will Zach find out that Cammie knows?**

**Will there be some part where someone tells Cammie about Zach, but she just pretends like she didn't know?**

**REVIEW!**

**(P.S. I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while, I just couldn't seem to write very much this summer. I had free time, I just couldn't get the words right, or even any ideas. Sorry. Really.)**


	13. XxXRescuedXxX

**Chapter 13**

**Cammie's POV**

About an hour later my mom, Joe, Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, Jonas, Mason, and Ethan came in two big trucks. Josh got stuffed into a truck with Mason, Ethan, Bex, Macey and my mom. I was with Liz, Jonas, Zach and Joe.

The ride back was quiet, well, after Joe asked if we were fine and everything like that.

My mind went back to the conversation I overheard. Is Zach really from the Circle? It was even harder to decide what I really thought while Zach's arm was around my waist.

All I knew was that I needed as much information of the circle as I could get without looking suspicious.

**Zach's POV**

Cammie was being oddly quiet. I expected that out of Liz and Jonas, but not Cammie. She also seemed to be deep in thought.

It couldn't be that she actually does still like Jimmy, right? There's no way that could happened, he's just a damn liar. He is right about one thing though, she'll abandon me once she finds out the truth.

She doesn't trust me enough to believe that I'm not in the circle, well, I'll cross that bridge when she finds out I guess.

**Bex's POV**

It was hard to not strangle Josh, especially considering I was right beside him. He seemed to be in deep thought though.

I swear, the second I get the 'okay' to pulverize him, he'll wish he never met me or Cammie.

* * *

**It's really short, I know, but I couldn't think of any more! I'm so sorry!**


	14. XxXInterrogationXxX

**Chapter 14**

**Cammie's POV**

We were soon back and Josh was tied in a room where Joe and mom were interrogating him, but when they came out they said that they couldn't get him to talk. I asked my mom if I could try, she hesitated but let me as long as someone went with me.

"Zach?" I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly.

"Of course." He followed me

We walked into the room, and Josh's eyes widened slightly.

"Jimmy." Zach greeted.

"Cammie I-" Josh started.

"How long have you been a spy?" I interrupted, getting straight to the point.

"I can't tell you." Josh replied.

"Aw, you can't even tell me?" I pouted, giving him the saddest look I could manage. Josh bit his lip, staring at me. Zach tensed around me. "Relax," I whispered. "Please Josh? Pretty please?"

Josh tensed more, staring at me.

"Since I was a kid." Josh whispered.

"When did the Circle of Cavan recruit you?" I asked, walking out of Zach's arms to walk over to Josh. He was tied to a chair, actually he was tied down three times by BEX. So yeah, he was secure. Josh looked away from me for the first time. I could also feel Zach watching me, probably horrified by me being so close to Josh, even though I was still like five feet away from him. "_Please_ tell me, Josh." I went on my knees in front of him and crossed my arms over his knees, lying my head on my arms and looking up at him innocently. "Please?"

"Cammie, don't." He groaned, looking down at me with... lust in his eyes?

"When did they recruit you?" I asked again.

"Once I turned ten," he said, but then his eyes swept to Zach. "Looks like she's trading you in, Zeke. Has she ever been like this to you?" Zach stayed silent. "Exactly. Oh, and Cammie? I think I ought to tell you something else."

"What's that?" I asked softly, but I wanted to move away soooo badly. I could hear Zach walking over, or maybe stomping over would describe it better. "Josh, tell me." I demanded.

"Oh, little Zachy over here is part of the Circle as well. His job is to secure you and bring you back. He was just stringing you along." Josh said, receiving a punch in the face by Zach.

The words, even though I knew this, stung so badly. Was that... is that Zach's mission. That's when he was on his knees as well, pulling me away from josh and into his arms. His hand went under my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Cammie, I would never hurt you. Ever. I was in the Circle, I admit it," he cussed under his breath, "but I'm not anymore, I promise. I'm protecting you now, because well, you're the only important thing left." His eyes were what I was staring in, seeing if he was lying. There was truth in his eyes, I saw it, but I saw something else too...

There was a hint of lying.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but at least I did update. There are only going to be a few more chapters, or so I think anyways. Hope you will enjoy them.**


	15. XxXThe Truth AgainXxX

**Chapter 15**

**Cammie's POV**

"I'm not an idiot," I mumbled, "I know when I'm being lied to."

"No Cammie, you are the most important thing to me! I mean it! I can't stand the thought of you even being hurt!" He pulled me closer.

"So you're that desperate to keep her oblivious in the dark about your true intentions?" Josh snickered.

"Bex, Grant, get in here!" Zach snapped and they came in with devious smirks on their faces. Zach led me out and sat me down on a chair. He knelt down in front of me, holding one of my hands and putting his hand on my knee. "I'll tell you everything, I promise. I'm not lying to you."

"Zach, something you aid before is a lie. I know it was." I said. "What was it?"

He gulped nervously, "I'm technically still part of the circle. No one has ever quit and lived. I'm not working for them, but I am technically a part of them." I stared at him, urging him to go on. "The only person who can tell me what to do is you. You and only you, Cam."

"Promise?" I whispered.

"I promise." He said, and then kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Tell me everything though." I said, but then there was a loud scream from the interrogation room. I laughed, "Oh Bex."

Zach chuckled, but then he stiffened a bit. "So, where should we start from?"

I took a deep breath, "The beginning. Tell me everything."

"My mom is a high ranked member of the circle, so I was dragged into the circle. I was fine with that until I found out how my dead really died. My mom murdered him. I ran from the circle when I was 12. Joe found me and raised me like his own. He took me to Blackthorne and I learned everything I know there. I was working for the circle since I was eight, so four years, and I picked up a lot of things there as well." Zach said.

"So how did you get the mission to trick me?" I asked.

"My mom managed to drag me back to the circle and, just so I wouldn't get killed, I promised to work for them again and never run away. She gave me the mission, and I was going to complete it… until I actually met you. You stole my heart, Cammie. I'm really glad you did, otherwise you would be tied in an interrogation room and being tortured. I might have even been forced to torture you." He said.

"Is the circle trying to kill you now because you turned your back on them again?" I asked.

"Yes. Do you believe everything I've said?"

I stared into his emerald eyes, finding no trace of lying, and smiled, "Of course."

Then Bex and Grant burst out of the interrogation room, grinning. They looked at us and their eyes widened.

"Dude, are you proposing to her? Don't you think it's a bit early?" Grant asked.

Zach rolled his eyes, "I'm not proposing to her."

"Whatever. Anyways we found out where the circle base is!" Bex said excitedly.

* * *

**Where is the circle's base? What will they do about the circle? Will they kill Josh? Will Zach die at the hands of the circle? REVIEW! This story will be finished within a few chapters, if not 1.**


	16. XxXThe TimerXxX

**Chapter 16**

**Bex's POV**

Wow was that guy easy to crack or what?

"The base is in Nunavut! It's a tower." I announced.

"Hey, I wanted to say it." Grant frowned. I grinned.

"Why would it be in Nunavut?" Liz asked.

"Probably because no one really goes there. It's in the coldest part, right Bex?" Zach asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Well then, let's get a move on. We need to destroy that tower. There should be a self-destruct button inside." Joe said.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

We were on a private jet owned by the CIA in a matter of hours, along with 70 CIA agents. The main jet landed, while the other jets – that had guns attached to them – began the attack on the base. We snuck into the back of the tower. There were circle members running out and trying to shoot the jets down. We hurried through the tower until we found the control room. There were three men inside. I took one of them out, Zach took another out and Bex handled another. Grant was upset about that considering Bex took out the one he was going to take out.

Joe, Liz, and Jonas handled the machine and figured out how to make the tower self-destruct.

"Doesn't this seem too simple?" Zach asked.

"Kind of." I mumbled.

"What are you two talking about?" Grant asked.

"They're right." Bex said.

Just then, ten men in black barged in with guns. We began fighting them off as Joe, Liz, and Jonas continued to make the tower go boom. Bex doubled over one time, and got in the arm. I tackled that guy and knocked him out with a napotine patch.

We managed to get everything under control just as Joe, Liz, and Jonas got the tower to self-destruct in fifteen minutes. As we ran out Joe spoke into his comms unit. "The timer is set, get everyone away from the tower."

It was ten minutes before we got out and we all darted away from the tower. We barely got to the jet by the time the tower exploded, along with the circle members. That's how we killed off those circle members and I was out of their reach. There were probably more of them out there somewhere, but all we knew was we had to deal with Josh.

I knew he would have to be killed, but I wasn't allowed anywhere near the room. None of us really were. I stayed with Zach and we went in my room.

"You're not going to miss him, right?" Zach asked.

"He seemed important to me before." I said, taking a breath. "But now I know it was a mission, I kind of think he deserves what he's getting."

"Gallagher Girl, you didn't answer the question. Will you miss him?" Zach asked, looking at me with sad eyes.

"No, of course not." I said. He grinned and hugged me, followed by a kiss. "After all, I have something much better." I whispered against his lips. That cocky smirk came, just like I knew it would.

That cocky smirk that I love.

That cocky smirk that can only be pulled off by the boy I love.

Zach.

* * *

**That's it! Another story is done! Hurray! This is the end. There will be no sequel, in case some people are wondering. Bye!**


End file.
